Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for rewarding entertainment consumers, and more specifically to a system and method the rewarding people for watching or otherwise engaging in various forms of media and entertainment (e.g. broadcast TV, on-demand TV, games, live entertainment, movies, and radio) to promote loyalty to or improve recognition of all entertainment, while collecting useful data about the media consumption habits as well as the rewards consumption patterns associated with those consumers.
Description of the Related Art
Over the past two decades there has been huge growth in the number of in-home entertainment options. Much of this growth has been driven by cable and satellite television, which not only provides more broadcast channel options than traditional over-the-air broadcast television could provide, but also provides the ability to view programming on demand. This on demand programming includes sonic of the same content (e.g. movies, sporting events, news, talk shows, dramatic series, comedy series, documentaries, family programming, educational programming, and reality programming). While some of this content is pay-per-view, much of the content is still supported by the sale of commercial advertising interspersed during the content.
Over the past decade there has also been significant growth in various in-home entertainment options, including but not limited to broadcast TV, on-demand programming, gaming (particularly online games), online video and radio. Taking radio as an example, over the past few years the addition of paid satellite radio programming, new technologies, such as HD radio, have expanded the offerings that can be made available well beyond the stations that could be provided on AM and FM radio.
As a result of this proliferation of entertainment choices, there is a desire in the media and entertainment industry to attract viewers/listeners, which may also be referred to herein as media and entertainment consumers or just consumers, to consume (i.e. listen and/or watch) content. There is an associated desire in the media and entertainment industry to retain viewers.
Notwithstanding the proliferation of media and entertainment options there is still a limit to the amount of content and commercial advertising that can be provided. Consequently, content providers have been looking for additional outlets to connect to their viewers. Among ether things, content providers have been trying various means to use the Internet and other social media, such as Facebook® and Twitter®. Most of these means have involved connecting the viewers with one another to discuss programming and other media-related interests via social networks and destination websites where the viewers may consume additional content and be exposed to additional advertising.
However, these traditional media attempts at Internet and social media offerings have required too much effort for viewers to access. Moreover, these attempts have not been sufficiently interactive to attract users in a systematic way. Consequently, there is a need for a system and method that will engage viewers and encourage them to interact with additional outlets in association with their media and entertainment viewing interests.
Reward or loyalty programs are ubiquitous. Generally these programs seek to reward certain buying behaviors that benefit a company. One common example of a loyalty program is that of airline frequent flyer programs. These frequent flyer programs began by providing points for every mile flown on a particular airline with a predetermined number of points redeemable for free airline tickets (e.g. 50,000 points or miles) or for upgraded service (e.g. 10,000 points to upgrade from Economy to First Class). As these frequent flyer programs evolved point awards were enhanced by a variety of factors, including providing premium points based on premium ticket pricing and based on how many annual miles the flyer flies (e.g. two points for every mile flown if the flyer flew in excess of 50,000 miles in the previous year). There was also an evolution in the redemption opportunities to include the ability to exchange points for airport club memberships and even physical goods. May credit card companies and hotel chains have established programs that are remarkably similar to the airline frequent flyer example.
Another common example are retail loyalty programs. Many of these programs provide a discount based on the presentation at the point of sale of a loyalty card or the input of unique information associated with the users account, such as the user's telephone number.
In all instances, loyalty program sponsors gather at least a minimal amount of data (e.g. telephone number and/or zip code) directly from the user and then collect other data regarding the users purchasing/traveling patterns through their continued use of their loyalty account. For instance, a grocer may use information from the frequent purchase of flowers to provide coupon offers. An airline may provide an email to a particular frequent flyer regarding reduced fares to vacation destinations that the consumer has previously flown to. A credit card loyalty program may provide reduced rate concert or sporting event tickets for certain card users to reward their level of card usage.
Loyalty programs have not been successfully deployed in association with media and entertainment content. There is a need to integrate features of a variety of loyalty programs into a meaningful interaction with viewers, media and entertainment providers, and content owners. There is an associated need to develop new loyalty programs that are specific to the media opportunity.
Media and entertainment providers and their advertising customers have long had data that purports to provide demographic and quantitative information regarding the consumers of media and entertainment. For instance, advertisers may be interested in knowing which television shows attract 20-35 year female viewers or which radio programs attract the most teenage boys. Various companies have developed over the decades that provide this type of data based on their relationships with a “random sample” of the viewing public. There is a need to improve the collection, variety, and granularity of data available to media and entertainment providers, content providers and advertisers. There is also an associated desire to have greater sample sizes and variety.
Over the last few years, the adoption of smart phones has accelerated particularly within highly desirable demographics for media and entertainment providers, content providers, and advertisers. Smart phones provide cellular telephone audio, SMS messaging, MMS messaging, data services, and sufficient processor power to run computer applications. There are many smart phone manufacturers who design smart phones and other devices for use with a variety of complex operating systems including, but not limited to, Android, Blackberry OS, iOS, Windows Mobile 7, and WebOS. Because smart phones are used regularly in daily life they provide an opportunity for advertisers and marketers. This opportunity, however, has been under-utilized, particularly to harness viewers for media content providers.